


These Flaws

by 5secondsoftumblr



Series: Everything One Shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Luke, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, but hes just oblivious, calums a bit of a dick at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoftumblr/pseuds/5secondsoftumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the request from 5SOSboobclub</p><p>: couLd you do one where luke and calum get into an argument, calum telling luke that he should've chosed someone else out of anger but immediately regrets it once he sees tears falling down Luke's cheeks and thEn end it was fluffy smut wow please.</p><p>This is the first one shot of the series!!! Hopefully its not too bad?? Please keep commenting on the request page of the series for anything else you'd like me to write :))</p><p>Also thank you to @bluecupcakes for their fic Weird Kinks which inspired me to do smut as well as angst in this series so make sure to check them out!! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Flaws

Luke smiled at the lady at the counter of Top Shop, his boyfriend Calum by his side. "I'm just going to go look at some shirts okay?" Luke said smiling at his boyfriend while trying to not make it obvious to anyone around that they are more than just friends.  
"Yeah sure I'll just be over by the hats." Calum said smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, god he was lucky. 

Luke looked at the different tops for a bit, pulling out a few and looking at their sizes but putting them back after deciding that they wouldn't look good on him. After looking at a few more shirts Luke decides to go find Calum. "Cal did you find anyth-" Luke stopped talking when he saw his boyfriend just leaning in a bit too close to some girl with half of her chest hanging out of her top. Calum turned around and saw his boyfriend looking at him with a sad look so he furrowed his eyebrows and moved back from the girl. 

"Hey Lukey this is Mona! She's a fan of the band." Luke looked at the girl, she was undoubtedly gorgeous with her long straightened brown hair and big green eyes, she looked like a model and was beautiful, the opposite of Luke. "Hi nice to meet you." Luke said waving half heartedly at her while keeping distance between them. 

Calum and Mona continue talking while Luke stands back feeling like a complete fool. "Well I think we better get going, but it was nice meeting you Mona!" Calum said obviously getting the vibes that Luke wanted to go home now. "Yeah! Call me sometime." She said while slipping a small bit of paper into Calums hands. Luke felt like she was purposely trying to make him cry in the middle of a busy shop, but he held in together enough to smile and wave goodbye to her. 

Calum laughed as they walked towards the exit of the shop. "That was funny but I won't be needing this." Calum said while scrunching up the perfect girls number and throwing it into a near by bin. "Hilarious." Luke said coldly, climbing into the car. 

Driving home was silent after Calum made a few attempts to start a conversation with Luke, but the blonde boy wasn't having it.  
Calum opened the door to their L.A flat and was greeted by Michael and Ashton watching a movie. "Hey guys what's for dinner?" Cal asked looking to Ashton. "We're ordering pizza! So let me know what you want soon." Calum looked to Luke who was standing by the door with a sad face on, he moves towards Luke to grab his hand but Luke looks at him with fire in his eyes and slaps it away before stomping up the stairs to their shared room. "Jeez what's his problem." Michael said looking away from the movie to Calum.  
"I don't know I'll go check.." Completely oblivious Calum made his way up the stairs and opens their bedroom door.

Luke is sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a look that could kill on his face. "Babe what's the matter?" Calum asked moving to crouch in front of his upset lover. "Oh like you care why don't you go ask Mona!" Luke spat standing up and moving to the opposite side of the room. "Are you serious? Is this what your shitty mood is about? Luke that's stupid." Calum almost laughed out. "Oh so now I'm stupid?!" Luke cried putting his hands to his side while starting to get even more upset and angry at his boyfriend. 

"You don't understand Calum! It was like I was watching you flirting with her, right in front of my eyes!" Luke said his anger at its peak. "Well god Luke if you trusted me you wouldn't have to fucking worry!" Calum yelled out the veins in his neck starting to protrude. "Yeah well maybe if you didn't talk up every girl and boy we meet I would trust you!" This made Calum get even more angry and he started to clench his fists. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I never do that! You're just so goddamn insecure!" Luke could feel this going in a bad direction. 

"Yeah well you knew that when you chose to date me!"  
"Well fuck if I knew it would be this bad I would of fucking chosen Mona or someone!" Calums screams out, the whole room deflates at his words and Luke takes a step back from how close he'd gotten to Calum during their argument. 

"Maybe you should have then.." Luke said his blue eyes filling up with tears, at the sight of tears starting to trail down his boyfriends cheeks all of Calums anger escapes him and he is left feeling like the biggest douche ever.  
"Oh no baby no.." Calum said softly, moving forward to catch Luke who was starting to sob now. 

"No, no baby I would never chose anyone else it's only you babe." Calum holds Luke and moves them both to sit on their bed, while running his hand through Lukes hair to calm him down. "Y-you should! I'm just annoying a-and clingy and I k-know you'd be better off without me!" Luke cried into the maori boys neck, his tears hitting Calums shoulder and staining his shirt. 

Calum leans back and takes Lukes face in his hands, forcing Luke to look at him. "Lucas you listen to me and you listen good. I love you. I love you so fucking much baby and I'm such a jackass for saying that but there is no one else out there for me except you I promise you." Calum said his own tears starting to well up in his eyes, Lukes sobs had ceased and Calum was now just wiping away the occasional tear down the blondes cheek. "P-promise?" Luke stuttered out already feeling tired from the crying, "Promise." Replies Calum moving to kiss the beautiful boy currently in his lap.

"I.love.you.so.much." Each word is followed with a kiss placed on Lukes face, as the blonde giggles wondrously in Cals lap. "Thank you Cal." Luke whispers moving forward to kiss Calums pouty lips. The boys kiss for a bit before Calum wraps his arms around Lukes lower back and pulls him closer, their kisses getting more quick and needy. They break away for Luke to moan out Calums name while said boy places love bites down Lukes neck. "Yeah that's it moan for me beautiful." Calum says between kisses. "Fuck I love you so much." Luke says leaning back in order for Calum to have more space. 

"Love you too baby boy so much." Luke smiles at his words and climbs off Calums lap in order to lay down on the bed. Smiling at the picturesque sight of his lover lying down on the bed, allowing the bottom of his top to ride up exposing his flat tummy, makes Calum crawl forward and straddle Luke. "I'm gonna look after you baby show you how sorry I am yeah?" Pressing kisses down his neck and lifting up Lukes shirt a bit he makes his way down his long torso before stopping at Lukes bulge. 

"Fuck yes anything Calum please anything!" Luke wheezes out wiggling his body while slightly pushing his hips up into Calums hand. Smiling up at his boyfriend Calum slowly unzips Lukes extra tight black jeans. "Don't tease!" Luke whines pouting down at Calum while clenching the sheets in his hands. Calum hums in reply and takes off Lukes pants and boxers before telling him to sit up so he can take off his shirt, once he's full nude Calum leans down and starts to slowly lick the tip of Lukes cock. "You like that babe?" Calum says teasingly before opening his mouth and moving down Lukes cock to deep throat him. Luke arches his back off the bed and tried to push his hips up but Calum holds them down with his arms while continuing to go down on Luke. "Oh s-shit Cal! Cal you're so g-good oh my god f-fuck yes!" Luke moans out while pulling on Calums curly hair. 

Being able to see Luke was getting close Calum starts to fondle Lukes balls in his hand while pulling off Lukes dick a bit to wrap his hand around what his mouth doesn't reach. "I'm close, I'm c-close!" Luke yells out his stomach muscles twitching, a sign he's about to cum. "Yeah babe come on, cum on me babe do it." That's all Luke needs to moan out Calums name and cum all over his boyfriend. 

Luke doesn't seem to notice much after that until suddenly Calum was tucking him into their bed and wrapping his arms around Lukes middle, pressing soft kisses to Lukes shoulder as he whispers 'I love you'. Luke turns around in Calums arms to cuddle into his chest. "I'm sorry for being so jealous, I just got so insecure around her and then she gave you her number and I was reminded how you could easily get someone far better than me." Luke muttered while playing with one of Calums hands. 

"Babe she was just some girl okay? I would never give you up for some girl, you're my everything Lukey." Calum said leaning down to kiss Lukes lips again. "Oh and Luke?" Calum said smiling a bit. "If you ever need me to remind you how fucking beautiful and sexy you are, you don't even have to ask." Luke smiled and kissed Calum again before cuddling into his chest, content with himself for now. 

Later that night they happily ate their pizza while laughing with their bandmates and holding hands, yeah life was good.


End file.
